


《少女的恋爱》

by dingying



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingying/pseuds/dingying





	《少女的恋爱》

　  
百合车，而且OOC！！！慎入！！！  
　　  
　　　  
————————————————  
　　　  
　　  
　　“所以，你到底在生什么气？”佐子对着在前面愤怒疾走着的少女吼道，自从放学后鸣子那家伙就一直怪怪的。  
　　快速的步子让她的双马尾一晃一晃的，高跟皮鞋也地上踩的嗒嗒作响。对方没有丝毫停下来的意思。  
　　“别生气了！”佐子再次耐着性子去劝她。  
　　“我才没生气啊我说！”鸣子终于肯回过头，恶狠狠的对她吼道。然后，佐子黑漆漆的眼睛里露出的莫名的情绪，让她不禁愧疚起来。  
　　她别扭的转过身，才缓缓说道，“那什么……你今天跟那个宁次学长说话了吧。”  
　　“是啊，怎么了。有什么问题吗？” 她生气的竟然是这个？佐子觉得有些莫名其妙，她甚至不认识那个人。  
　　“问题可大了，你从来都不跟男生说话。可为什么就跟他说话，难不成你喜欢他。”  
　　对方的神推理让佐子长叹一口气，见她误会太深就只好解释说，“他来跟我借资料的，仅此而已。”  
　　“我说你是不是太过了，我也有权跟别人交际吧。”  
末了，还忍不住教育了她一番。  
　　“可恶，我才不要看着你跟别人在一起。”  
　　“我才不会跟别人在一起。”  
佐子上前牵上她的手，无奈道，“走啦！小气鬼。”  
　　今天约好去鸣子家里蹭饭，可到了门口她却退缩了。佐子是第一次去别人家，浑身感到不自在。看不下去的鸣子一把将他推了进去。  
　　“我回来了，老妈！”  
　　“打扰了！”  
佐子领着书包只能跟着进去。  
　　“知道了我说！”一阵吼声从厨房传来，和鸣子有着一样的口头禅呢。想到这里，她不禁有些想笑。  
　　“诶，这是……”

　　“啊，这是我最好的朋友。”  
　　“您好，我是宇智波佐子。”  
　　“好懂礼貌啊，没想到鸣子也会认识这么好的女孩啊。”  
　　“什么话啊老妈，你女儿很差劲吗？”  
　　再她们母女二人谈话的时候，佐子突然说道，“你们先聊，我去你房间等你。”  
　　“我也去啊，真是的你认识路吗？”  
鸣子愣了几秒，随后马上跟了上去。  
　　“你说过，在二楼。”佐子冷冷的说道。  
　　进房间后，鸣子第一件事就是关上了门。看着一脸莫名怒气的佐子问。  
　　“干嘛啊，说了句朋友就生气了？虽然我也觉得不太好，但是这样对于我们来说是最好的掩护。”  
　　佐子瘫坐在她床上，问，“我们这样到底算什么呢？”  
　　“嘛~谁知道呢，我也想不明白啊。”

　　气氛尴尬起来，鸣子干脆换了其他话题。  
　　“对了，你看今天的我有什么不一样嘛？”  
　　“你每天都这个样子吧，该不是又换洗发水了吧。”  
　　“才不是啊我说，自从用了佐子同款后我就很少换了。”  
　　“我不知道。”  
　　“什么嘛！连猜一下的干劲都没有。是这个啦！”  
鸣子摊开掌心，小小的圆柱形物件。男生或者看后一脸懵逼，但是身为女孩子的佐子当然知道她手里的东西是什么。  
　　“嗯……口红？你有那么多支还买？”  
　　“那不一样嘛！深红色，梦寐以求啊我说。”  
　　“喂……佐子，要不要试试看。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　还没反应过来就被按住了手臂扑倒在床上，她用大腿按住了挣扎的佐子。  
　　“佐子，乖~只是帮你涂个口红而已。”  
　　于是，可怜的佐子第一次被人按着涂了第一次口红。她一定不知道，此刻的她看呆了旁边的人。  
　　佐子白皙的肌肤，被深红衬着更似雪白净。惹得鸣子不忍赞叹道，“真好看……”  
　　她的目光让佐子有些害羞，但他仍然不信，一支口红会有如此大的魔力？只是嘴唇变红了而已吧。  
她抬手想擦，却被家伙拦了下来。  
　　“别动，很好看的。”

　　“骗人吧！”  
　　“真的！” 鸣子抚摸着她微红的脸颊，慢慢凑过去。“不骗你，超美的～”  
　　然后，她的唇吻上了佐子的。谁都不会相信，不良少女鸣子吻心爱人的时候，是那么的温柔。  
　　嘴唇上抹好的装扮，早就被弄的不成样子。她不会太多技巧，只是用唇舌不停吸允舔弄而已。即使如此，佐子也羞的不肯挣开眼睛看她。  
　　渐渐的，鸣子把舌头也过分的伸了进来。四处撩动的手，一下子暴露了她的目的。  
　　“唔……你该不会想？玖辛奈阿姨还在楼下啊喂！”在这种地方佐子当然不同意，挣扎却无果。  
　　“嘘！那就拜托佐子千万不要叫出声了，老妈上来很麻烦的。”  
　　说完，她的手伸向了佐子的胸口。衬衫的扣子一颗一颗被解开，眼前的美景也一点一点展露的清晰。  
　  
　　“啊，内衣是蕾丝的啊。好可爱！不过你的胸……”  
　　被说中内心的佐子生气的回击道，“你胸大，那就去揉自己的啊。”  
　鸣子坏笑着帮他解开了内衣然后丢在一边，“胸部不够大也没关系，哥哥帮你揉揉就大了。”  
　　“漩涡鸣子，你到底是不是女孩子啊。那种话从哪里学来的？”这句话听得佐子羞耻万分，从来没人敢跟他说那种下流的话。  
　　“啊？看A片啊。几个男生骗我看的，然后我冷静的看完后，把他们揍的爬不起来。”  
　　“那几个人好差劲！不过那种时候跑掉就好了把！”  
　　“那怎么行，会被看不起的说。我可是木叶出名的不良少女啊，怎么能惧怕A片那种东西。不过也多亏了那个，不至于面对佐子束手无措。”  
　　“那不一样吧！”  
　　“有什么不一样，把自己想象成男生一样不就好了。比如，像这样。”  
鸣子伸出双手，揉搓着她小巧的胸部。  
　　“怎么样，觉得舒服吗？”  
　　“闭嘴，你要我说什么啊。”异样的感觉让佐子十分不适，对方发现到这一点后，立马用吻来安抚她。  
　　佐子很喜欢鸣子，她温柔的吻也好，头发上的香味也好。平时神经大条的家伙，温柔说起来真是让人受不了。  
　　这份温柔让他忘乎所以，迷迷糊糊的时候感觉又感觉她的手脱了她的裙子。

　　“内裤都湿了哦佐子~”  
她真是个自说自话的家伙，半带强硬的褪下了她的内裤。  
　　最后一道防线的逝去让她变得不安起来，她开始有些害怕起来，  
“停下来，别这样。”  
　　“别怕，别害怕。会很舒服的，就像接吻一样舒服。” 鸣子那么说这着，却停了下了自己的动作，她一边吻着佐子，一边抚摸着他的黑色的头发。

　　佐子无比丢人，她感觉那羞人地方更加努力的分泌着液体，湿漉漉的感觉让她无比厌恶。身体的最深处，仿佛在骚动着什么。  
　　无助的她抱紧了鸣子，“该怎么办？”  
　　“怎么了？”佐子奇怪的反应让她停下了吻。  
　　“那里……很奇怪，太湿了。”说道最后，声音低的已经听不到了。她红着脸，紧抓着鸣子不放。  
　　鸣子有些好笑的说，“腿分开点！”  
　　“怎么可能，那也太羞耻了。” 注意到声音有点大后，佐子赶忙闭嘴。  
　　然而鸣子并不放弃，最终还是佐子挡不住她的温柔攻势张开了大腿。  
　　“好厉害！佐子真是太敏感了吧！”鸣子伸起手，她手上的水渍惹得佐子本来就通红的小脸，更是抬不起来了。  
　　“别……”  
　　鸣子收起玩心，继续用手指挑逗着她。她腿间到处都是湿漉漉的，对方的喘息呻吟声，惹得她也有种不好的感觉。女人的情欲，总是很容易被挑逗起来的。特别是这样惊险刺激的地方。  
　　分泌着液体的花穴湿漉漉一片，一手继续抚慰着佐子，另外她也鼓起勇气将手指伸了进入。  
　　她有些害怕，身下的佐子诱人的喘息响在她耳旁。她的手指在佐子的花穴里活动着，寻找着让她会舒服的地方。  
　　正在要命的时候，母亲一声喊叫声吓坏了她们。  
　　“鸣子，佐子。吃饭啦！”

　　“知道了我说！”鸣子尽量让自己的声音冷静下来，然后等佐助穿好衣服一起走了出去。  
　　“你们在搞什么啊？怎么那么久？”  
　　“我给佐子试试我买的新裙子嘛，她穿着很好看的。”  
　　说着，她对着脸红的佐子露出了一个意味深长的微笑。  
　　  
　　   
　　( END )  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
